


Two Friends With Sophisticated Tastes

by Springmagpies



Series: Valentine's Day Prompts [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Brotp, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Trash Television
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: Just because something is trash doesn't it mean it is not enjoyable, or at least so Daisy says. Not it's just proving that to Fitz.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Valentine's Day Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138130
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Two Friends With Sophisticated Tastes

**Author's Note:**

> For sweet anon who prompted this!!

Daisy was not known for her sophisticated taste in anything. Food, drinks, clothes, the like; the lines between what was good, what was bad, and what was wonderfully awful was a very blurred line. Her childhood friend, Fitz, knew this about her. Still, sometimes the things she found entertaining astounded him.

“What’s the premise of this show exactly?” Fitz asked, holding the popcorn bowl tightly to his chest. 

Daisy skimmed the DVR list for her desired program, but even in her searching she managed to shoot him a sideways glance. “How do you not know the premise of the Bachelorette?” 

“I know the basic premise,” he huffed, “I guess what I really mean is what’s the point? Do any of these people actually end up together.”

“Yes,” Daisy replied defensively.

“How many?”

“A handful.”

Fitz raised a handful of popcorn in response. “And how many seasons have there been?”

“A handful,” Daisy said. “Or--I guess--a couple handfuls.”

He just kept chewing his popcorn and she narrowed her eyes in response.

“Wanna ask the real question on your mind Fitz? I can see it dancing about in your head.”

He grinned. “You are aware this show is absolute over manufactured garbage.”

“This coming from the man who asks what the premise is.” She turned back to the TV, resolutely pressing play. She took some popcorn from the bowl, reached for her glass of wine, and shot her friend a smile. “Yes, it’s trash, but I love it. And I ask you to stop knocking things before you try things. Garbage television has its place. Now shut up and enjoy our marathon”

“Marathon?” he pouted.

“I let the DVR build up.”

“Daisy.”

She swatted his chest. “We have nothing else to do and it’s my turn to pick the show. As my best friend you must honor the turn.”

“Okay,” he huffed. He leaned back into the couch with his popcorn bowl for comfort and tried to hold back his eye rolls as the show began.

Somehow somewhere along the line, however, his eye rolls transformed into genuine shock, excitement, hilarity, and outrage. Daisy had managed to avoid all spoilers so her reactions were as fresh as his. Though, her responses to the show were a little less dramatic than Fitz’s as she had long ago learned the pattern of drama the show created. Fitz, however, was floored.

“Jake!” he cried during the fourth rose ceremony, “she gave a rose to bloody Jake!”

“I know!” Daisy said. 

Fitz folded his arms like a petulant school boy who had just been wrongly accused of stealing someone’s candy. “And after the heart to heart she had with Eli. To send him packing like that. Look at the rest of the guys.”

_ I really don’t understand how Rachel could keep him,  _ said one of the other contestants on the show.

“Yeah, me neither David. Me fucking neither. Bloody Jake. Bet the producers made her keep him.”

Daisy set down her wine and laughed. “Look who’s learning the ropes.”

“I need a beer if we’re going to have to sit through another episode with Jake the absolute knob.”

“Another episode?” she asked, turning to rest her arm over the back of the couch. Fitz was already at the fridge by the time he replied, emerging from the kitchen with a fresh beer in one hand and a bag of pretzels in the other. 

“Yeah,” Fitz said, as if it were obvious, “we’re not quitting until Jake gets shown the door and Adam gets the love and respect he deserves. Now scoot, you’re on my cushion.”

Daisy grinned and, to Fitz’s accustomed annoyance, ruffled his curls the moment he was comfortably seated. 

“Still think it’s trash?” she said.

“Absolutely,” he said.

She took a pretzel. “Still like it though?”

He gave her a reluctant smile. “Yes.” 

“See,” she grinned, “loveable trash. Just like us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr @springmagpies! 💛


End file.
